


I should be running

by mt009



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ABO, BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: Alpha戈登被药物强行转化了，但他觉得自己现在需要的不是一个Alpha，而是dom。BDSM，Alpha！戈登→Omega！戈登，Beta！奥斯瓦尔德，前期有谜戈暗示
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是微博上@Row056 太太的约稿

“这是您的房间。进去后请先看看桌上的卡片。”戴着兔子面具的侍者打开门，比了一个“请”的手势，“您不用紧张，房间里有饮料和酒，都是免费的。”他说着，等戴着羽毛眼面罩男人缓步走进房间后，便体贴地为他关上了门。  
房间不大，但起码不像其他夜总会包厢那样灯光昏暗，室内以米白的色调为主，间或搭配了一些暖黄或是近似火烈鸟的那种粉红，显得很是温暖。地面上也铺着地毯，踩在上面软绵绵的，像一脚跨上云端。听见门关上的声音，戈登拘谨地抬头看向天花板角落，果不其然在四角都发现了摄像头。  
陌生的男人正通过这些机器在观察他。  
作为警察，他实在不喜欢被人监视的感觉。然而此刻，他却因为自己正被窥视的事实而感觉下腹火热。他艰难地吞咽一下，为了掩饰自己的不安，抬手调整了一下脸上的面罩，大步走到桌边。  
正如侍者所言，桌上摆着一排灌装饮料，同时也有啤酒、红酒和威士忌。桌子正中横着一支被剪了刺的玫瑰，玫瑰下压着一张卡片。  
男人盯着那张卡片看了一会儿，终于还是伸出手把它从花下抽了出来。  
从卡片上飘来一阵很淡的香水味，缓和的木质香调很好地缓解了他过于紧绷的情绪，这个小小的细节让他奇异地有了一丝安定感，他打开了卡片。  
亲爱的，虽然还不清楚我们是否能最终选定彼此，但仍希望这是个愉快的夜晚。床头柜的抽屉里有送给你的礼物，希望你会喜欢。对了，脱光了衣服之后再使用它们。我希望你面朝房间的门跪下，双手背到身后，之后无论遇到什么都不能擅自行动。要听我的话。  
卡片里的语句是打印出来的，唯有落款的O.C.是手写。这过分的字母组合让戈登的心直接漏跳了一拍，但他觉得应该不会这么凑巧的，便放下卡片，朝床边走去。  
其实他对前面所有的话语都没什么感觉，他就是万分渴切被人掌控、万分渴切能在某个人面前安全而舒适地赤裸才会选择来这里——曾经他身边的确是存在这样一个人的，但现在他们的关系被破坏了，他试过很多办法，但裂痕一旦出现了就会永远存在。  
他已经精疲力尽了。  
所以他才会在百般犹豫之后还是选择来这里。  
而当看到最后那句话时，他却忍不住用力夹紧了屁股。  
他被命令了。  
只是在絮絮叨叨的体贴之后如此简单的一句话，他就觉得自己被俘获了。  
看了一眼床头柜，戈登决定按照卡片上的指示先脱掉衣服。  
他知道自己正被注视着。  
脱掉夹克，接着是休闲衬衫，他解开皮带的手没有迟疑，弯腰脱掉长裤，把它叠好摆在枕头旁。  
最后脱掉了已经被些微濡湿的内裤。他低着头，用内裤擦掉已经流到大腿上的淫液，犹豫了一会儿，才把它扔到床边。  
要不要向正注视他的dom展示自己的身体呢？  
男人苦恼地犹豫了一会儿。  
但卡片上并没有关于此的命令。  
于是便作罢了。  
他弯腰打开床头柜的抽屉，一个浅绿色的盒子正躺在正中。他拿出摆在床上，小心翼翼地打开。  
里面的东西并不多。  
一只眼罩，一个装在盒子里的口塞，一条项圈，一对乳夹，一根肛塞，以及一把贞操锁。  
不知是因为暖气开得太足还是盒子里的这些东西，戈登只觉得身体更热了。他把它们一件一件摆上床，发现盒子最下还有一张纸条。  
拿出，展开。这次是手写的留言：  
项圈和贞操锁是送给你的礼物，现在不必戴上。如果今晚我们都能认可彼此，你可以把它们带回去。我会告诉你在什么时候使用它们。如果你觉得自己可能忍不住，我允许你在今晚使用肛塞，但我更好奇你的忍耐极限。  
读完纸条上的留言，戈登的视线不由再次滑向那条皮革的黑色项圈。  
他曾经也有过一条和它很像的，内侧刻着另一个人的名字缩写，那个人还给项圈配了一块金属铭牌，刻着他的名字，明晃晃昭示他们之间的关系。  
现在那条项圈和那块铭牌估计早就进了垃圾焚化炉。  
男人轻轻吞咽了一下。  
但他还是很渴望。他渴望能重新拥有一条项圈和一块刻着他名字的铭牌。  
他最先拿起乳夹，分别夹在了两边的乳头上。熟悉的疼痛让他禁不住吸了一口气——他已经有好几个月没用过这东西了，身体似乎已经开始遗忘被它夹住的感觉，现在有些不太适应——但另一方面，他又能感觉屁股里更湿了，不断地有水涌出，这让他不得不更加小心地夹紧臀肉，甚至还有意识地微微抬高了屁股。  
等乳头慢慢适应了疼痛，男人才拿起口塞戴好。  
这个远比乳夹让人更容易接受，但最让他困扰的是如果等下dom进来，他不确定自己还能不能保持一个体面的模样——至少下巴上不能沾着根本咽不完才溢出来的津液。  
扣好了口塞的搭扣，戈登的视线移向那个肛塞。  
他咬着口塞用力吞咽了一下。  
他太想用那个了——倒不是因为怕水流出来弄脏这里的地毯，就只是……他只是想用它而已，塞进身体里，把那个总是不断涌水的地方堵住，让他能暂时舒服一下。  
手指在半空悬停许久，他终于还是放弃了。  
不知为何，他就是很想讨那个未曾谋面的dom欢心。  
或许是因为那两次的留字。  
它们让他觉得很安全。  
男人避过肛塞，拿起眼罩走到正对着门的地方，慢慢跪下。地毯很柔软，膝盖完全没觉得任何不适。他戴好眼罩，挺直身子将手背到身后，像他此刻并非身处一家私密的BDSM俱乐部，而是仍在军队中，他挺胸背手跨立，等待着长官检阅。  
戴上眼罩之后，周遭的一切声音都变得明晰起来。  
隐约有音乐声从门外传来。  
窗外还有醉汉们的嬉笑声。  
而他自己的呼吸——随着时间一分一秒流逝，原本平缓的呼吸渐渐变得有些急促起来了。  
他努力地分辨这些声音，希望能从中捕捉到一些不同寻常的……脚步声也好，敲门声也好，或者，命令的声音。  
他的dom会认可他吗？他的dom会从镜头后走出来进入这个房间吗？他们之间会有对话吗？他会被抚摸吗？会得到安全词吗？会被奖励或是惩罚吗？  
一个人的独处，被蒙蔽了双眼，脑中的一切都会变得愈发不切实际而诱人。他静静地跪着，无声地向那个人展示自己的身体，正如撕开自己那般坦诚，而脑中已充斥着无数念头。  
湿润的后穴被那些过火的想象刺激得流了更多水，尽管已经竭力夹紧屁股了，可戈登还是察觉到有淫液慢慢溢出穴口，弄湿了他的臀缝，甚至流到了大腿上。  
会弄脏地毯的。  
大脑发出警告。  
他的dom特意告诉过他无论遇到什么都不可乱动的。  
现在怎么办？  
那个人在看吗？  
如果他弄脏了地毯，会被惩罚吗？  
会是怎样的惩罚呢？  
放置？高潮控制？鞭打？还是打屁股？  
回忆起自己曾经经历过的这些，男人喉结滚动着，忍不住发出低哑的呻吟。  
又有水涌出来了。  
挤出他夹紧的臀，失禁般滴落在了地毯上。  
然后，他听见了一声叹息。他甚至无法分辨那是真的还就仅仅只是他的幻觉。  
“我很失望。”  
那个声音不知从何处传来，夹杂着些许电流声。  
戈登的心一下子悬了起来。  
他让他的dom失望了？那么他还能得到认可吗？他还能得到那条作为礼物的项圈吗？  
“作为代价，你会得到惩罚。”  
那个声音再次响起，一字一字，犹如楔子般敲在戈登心上。


	2. 2

“我本很期待我们的见面的，亲爱的。”那个声音继续说道，“但你看起来还没准备好。给你的惩罚就是取消今晚的见面。项圈我收回，那把锁你可以带回去。我希望明天能看到它被戴在你身上。”  
略带沙哑的声音不紧不慢，没有一丝威圧感，却让戈登起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他搞砸了吗？  
但希望能看到他戴着贞操锁的样子……意思是他还有机会吗？  
男人的耳朵敏感地抖动，像竭力分辨声音究竟是从何方传来。他茫然地左右摆了摆头，无数个问题淤积在喉头，但最终，他却什么都没说——只要dom不说结束，那么对他的控制就绝不算完。  
房间里一下子又安静下来了。  
戈登还跪在那里，还在试图夹紧臀瓣阻止地毯被他弄得更脏。他不是着急离开的状态，相反还放松下来了。  
他还有机会的。  
忽然，门外传来密码按键发出的嘀嘀声。  
有人试图开门。  
接着，一阵凉风就吹了进来。  
他听见脚步声。  
有点熟悉。  
……是带他来这里的侍者。  
尽管眼睛被遮住了，但自己此时的模样，戈登心里是很清楚的——津液还是溢出嘴唇了，下巴上都湿了；乳夹还夹在乳头上，疼痛让戈登充分了解到他的乳头一定又肿大了不少；而阴茎不必说了，他都有些担心前液也弄脏了地毯。  
等着dom的Omega，已经从里到外都湿透了。  
而他来这里，并不是为了给随便什么人欣赏身体的。侍者的进入让他有种强烈的被冒犯感，他皱起眉，咬着口球的嘴不能说话，但背在身后的双手已经准备好了。  
侍者照着O.C.先生的意思来检查这位新来的sub，他刚走到对方身前，身材高大的Omega忽然扑过来，即便被眼罩蒙着眼睛，那只有备而来的大手还是准确地卡住了他的脖子，一把将他压倒在地，健美的腿紧紧绷住，直接跨在他身上把他死死按住了。  
被猛地扑倒的侍者惊魂未定，只觉得世界一阵天旋地转，待他终于回过神，就看见金发的Omega戴着眼罩含着口球赤身裸体地骑在他身上，喘息着，身手矫健，身姿美得像希腊神话里的神祗。  
他的心蓦地紧了一下，脸顿时就红了。他自己都不明白这是怎么了，他居然能从一个Omega身上看出属于Alpha的那种强侵略性，还为此心动了，恨不能举起双手投降臣服。  
简直野性难驯。  
他甚至隐隐能明白O.C.看中他的原因了。  
一声叹息再次在头顶响起。戈登能听出来，是他的dom。他的双手仍压着身下的侍者，抬起头努力寻找着声音的来处。  
“看来我想错了，你还不是足够听话的sub。”沙哑的声音继续响着，“穿好衣服，回去吧。希望明天你已经准备好与我见面。”  
这个声音较之刚才多了几分阴郁。戈登不免怀疑是自己的原因。但对方的语气很坚定，他知道今天确实没有希望了，默默从侍者身上爬起来，等确认他离开，这才取下眼罩、口塞和乳夹。  
他不确定他的dom是否还在通过摄像头看他。  
视线略过贞操锁，再次落在了项圈上。盯着它看了好一会儿，男人才沉默地拿起贞操锁，先将阴茎套入笼中，又小心翼翼将末端的肛塞塞入后穴，锁好，之后才草草穿好衣服，戴好面罩，离开了房间。  
戈登以前也用过贞操锁，而且这把锁做工精细，非常贴合身体，所以回家路上并没有感觉任何不适。  
翌日仍是平平无奇的工作日，在喷上了Alpha信息素仿剂后，戈登才会出门去警局。  
警局里的所有人都以为他仍是过去那个强壮矫健的Alpha。  
转化是个意外，哥谭的疯子太多了，他在办案过程中误服了一个疯子的实验试剂，当着他那个热衷猜谜的同事爱德华的面转化了。  
那真是个糟糕的意外。  
一个Alpha在另一个Alpha面前转化成Omega，并且立刻就发情了。  
爱德华关上办公室的门。  
他们躲在那里操了整整一个下午。  
戈登一脚踏进警局。  
那也差不多就是后来一整个糟糕后续的开端了。  
但最近爱德华休年假去了，他还能有几天的自在。一旦爱德华回来，只要见到他，他就又会陷入到一种胶着不清的焦虑当中——也是爱德华亲手发掘了他深藏体内的渴望被控制的一面，在爱德华的公寓里，他可以完全抛开工作中一切操蛋的人和事，放空大脑，完全听从爱德华的指令。于是他成为了爱德华的sub，而爱德华是他的dom。  
只是随着他们的分手，这种关系也迎来了终结。  
工作中的焦虑一瞬间铺天盖地而来，戒过一段时间的酒瘾又回来了，而更可悲的是，他却仍想念着被他的dom奖励的那些细节。  
他想自己必须走出来了。  
好在这是平静的一天，疯子们没有出来犯事，仿佛连混混们都知道要改过自新好好过日子了。  
在办公室待了一整天的戈登尽量地将水的摄入量控制在最低限度。  
昨晚他的dom并没有提出控制排泄的要求，但他还是谨慎地进行了自我约束。  
昨晚的表现太糟糕了，他想在今天挽回一些分数。  
下了班，戈登在办公室换掉了制服，连家都没回就径直去了昨晚那家BDSM俱乐部。  
现在时间还早，俱乐部里冷清清的。戈登戴好羽毛面罩推门进去，昨晚那位侍者今天也当班，见到他来了，立刻迎了上来。  
“您今天很早。”他礼貌地说道，“想先来点酒吗？”  
下腹坠胀的戈登听到“酒”这个词就下意识吸了一口气。他摇头，一时不知该如何询问有关那位O.C.的事。  
似乎一眼看穿了他的心思，侍者将他引到另一处房间。  
“O.C.还没来，他提前知会过，如果您来了就先洗澡。洗完之后和昨晚一样。”他说着打开了房间的门。  
与昨晚那间装潢不错但显得有些狭窄的房间不同，这间房宽敞，装潢精致，透着一丝奢靡的气息。靠里的那面墙边立着两个架子，其中一个挂满了各种鞭子和用来惩戒的手杖，而另一个则挂着各式各样的道具。  
戈登立刻意识到了——这是O.C.的房间。  
后穴情不自禁缩了一下，紧紧夹住了早已被淫液彻底润湿的肛塞。这把贞操锁的肛塞设计得很不错，能很好地堵住后穴，但是又不会刺激到前列腺，能让佩戴的人恰好处在被迫禁欲又微微饥渴的那个最微妙的点上。  
“谢谢。”他舔舔嘴唇，忍不住更加用力地夹紧屁股，等侍者离开房间，就立刻大步走进浴室洗澡。  
他又一次把自己脱得精光，戴上眼罩、口塞和乳夹，背着手朝着门跪下。  
O.C.为他准备的贞操锁颇有些分量，此时带着阴茎沉甸甸地垂着，轻微的紧缚感让他感觉很舒服。  
很安全。  
门外再次响起按键发出的嘀嘀声。门被打开的那一瞬，戈登的身体不由绷了起来。  
是与侍者不一样的脚步声，微妙地，似乎有些跛。  
是他的dom吗？  
戈登忍不住轻喘了一下。  
对方在他身前停了下来。  
接着，一只穿着皮鞋的脚就轻轻踩在了他被套在贞操锁里的阴茎上。与此同时，眼罩也被人掀开了。  
适应了黑暗的眼睛陡然见了光，下意识微微眯了起来。男人仰起脸，在灯光里过了好一会儿才慢慢适应回来。  
他看见他的dom了。  
一身西装，握着一支做工精致的手杖。  
“今晚的你真漂亮，亲爱的。”  
奥斯瓦尔德低头看着跪在他身前的Omega，皮鞋底压着他的阴茎轻轻碾，笑得又狡猾又甜蜜。


	3. 3

看清了对方的脸，戈登惊得瞪起眼睛，下意识想起来，从阴茎传来的疼痛却陡然加剧，疼得他倒吸了一口气，连大腿都忍不住打起了颤。  
奥斯瓦尔德用手杖支撑着微微歪斜的身子，踩在戈登阴茎上的那只脚更用力了，漫不经心地旋着脚尖碾，脸上笑意不减，眼中更是流露着他毫不掩饰的惊喜。他居高临下地欣赏了好一会儿戈登震惊无措的模样，才用他那仿佛浸过了蜜的沙哑嗓音说道：“真没想到，我的朋友，你被转化了。”  
他说着，脚尖故意朝着男人微微鼓起的小腹移去，戳刺着下腹。  
强烈的排泄欲望让跪在地上的Omega瞬间绷紧双腿想并拢，不自觉地向后翘起屁股，一面是躲避奥斯瓦尔德恶意的脚尖，一面想凭着仅存的一丝意志压抑着尿意。  
看到他狼狈的反应，奥斯瓦尔德满意地扬起唇角，故意问道：“是为了我吗？让我来猜猜你忍耐了多久……嗯……五个小时？八个小时？还是十个小时？你忍到现在，不就是为了听我一句——我准……”  
越说到后面，奥斯瓦尔德的语速越慢，声音越轻。他看得很清楚，戈登的身体已经绷到极限了，浑身的肌肉隆起，打着颤，被汗水浸润，在灯光下闪耀着诱人的水光。他的咽喉也绷得紧紧的，喉结几乎凝滞——他正全力调动全身的注意力与力量忍耐。  
他这位正直的朋友真可爱。  
奥斯瓦尔德缓缓俯下身子，脚尖还调情似的玩弄着男人可怜的阴茎，将嘴唇贴近戈登耳畔，用气声呢喃：“亲爱的，你不是昨晚就认定我是你的dom了吗？我不点头，你是不是就没办法自己排泄？”  
他刚问完就听见戈登发出一声近乎呜咽的轻哼。  
他猜对了。  
青年很满意，很开心，但脚下的力道却并未减轻分毫。  
“不过看来之前那位果然没把你教好。这种时候，你是不是应该说些什么呢？”他说着，伸出手轻轻抚摸戈登干涩的嘴唇，扭过脸看着他因为极力忍耐而渐渐湿润的双眼，“我允许你说话了，来吧，试着请求我。”  
奥斯瓦尔德盯着戈登，好整以暇地等待着，等待他的sub今晚的第一句话。他知道，无论在外面他们的关系如何，只要在这个房间里，他就对戈登有着绝对的支配权。  
戈登也会乖乖听话的。  
这个认知极大地取悦了他。  
蓦地，他察觉戈登的喉结松动了，缓慢地上下滑动。最后，它沉到最底端，他指下的嘴唇张开了——  
“请……准许我。”  
他的sub忍得嗓子都哑了。这么乖，应该给他点奖励。  
“嗯？说清楚？”  
奥斯瓦尔德摩挲着男人的嘴唇，愉悦地欣赏羞耻在男人身上绽放、蔓延的样子。  
这么拘束，还有教导的空间。  
但这样也好。  
他会让戈登习惯这些，会让戈登毫无抵抗、毫无负担地将自己完全交给他，全心全意地信任他、依赖他，信他是唯一的主导。  
奥斯瓦尔德故意的刁难让戈登难耐地呻吟了一声，他的喉结再次上下滚动了一会儿，这才迎上对方的视线，烧着脸说道：“请准许我……尿出来。”  
奥斯瓦尔德闻言发出愉快的笑声。他移开脚，撑着手杖慢慢半跪下去，用手握着戈登的阴茎扶起来，倾身在他脸上很轻地啄吻了一下。  
“好孩子。我准许你。”  
当听到这句话，戈登明明还能清醒地意识到不能就这样在这里尿出来，可浑身上下的神经都在这一瞬松懈了，强烈的排泄感翻腾着从下腹涌向他被青年握在手里的阴茎，他甚至来不及提醒什么，尿液就从贞操锁的排尿孔中喷涌而出，淅淅沥沥地弄脏了奥斯瓦尔德的手、外套、长裤、他的皮鞋和他身下的地毯。  
这持续了好一段时间。  
长时间忍耐之后的排泄带来的快感让戈登有了短暂一瞬的失神，身体感觉前所未有地轻松，而后穴却收缩着又夹紧了肛塞。他无意识地呻吟着，喘得厉害，仿佛刚刚经历了一场激烈的高潮。  
等渐渐从快感中回过神来，他发现奥斯瓦尔德依然维持着刚才的姿势，手中仍握着他的阴茎，而他身上几乎都被尿液给弄得湿透了。  
突如其来的羞耻感让戈登猛地蜷紧了脚趾，他张张嘴，想道歉，但他的dom并没有准许他再次说话，他只能羞愧地看着青年，犹豫着是不是应该先帮他脱掉这身脏兮兮的衣服。  
大概是看出了他的犹豫，奥斯瓦尔德又笑着在他脸上吻了一下。  
“别紧张，我还不至于买不起这身衣服和一块地毯。”他说着，又撑着拐杖站起来，“起来吧，跟我去浴室。”  
他并没有去拉戈登，而是自顾自地走进了浴室。  
戈登扭头看着他颠簸的背影，当注意到他还在往地板上滴着水的手时，男人的脸顿时更红了，咬着牙小声骂了一句“操”。但他没有犹豫，起身也跟了过去。  
奥斯瓦尔德已经脱掉了上衣。  
他依然瘦削如昔，仿佛日益膨胀的权势与金钱并不能充盈他过分贫瘠的身体。戈登注意到他身上那几道浅淡的疤痕，如果他没猜错的话，那应该是青年在发迹之前被人欺凌过的证据——多数应该都是菲什·穆尼的手下，当然，最后这些应该也算一笔勾销了，毕竟也是他亲手了结了菲什。  
想到这里，戈登的胃里陡然变得湿腻沉重起来。  
因为他意识到此刻正站在这里的自己是不对的。  
就算他曾经为了重回哥谭警察局而答应了奥斯瓦尔德去帮他收账，甚至为此背上了人命，但他心里依旧将那些放不上台面的都归结为“脏的”“见不得光的”。他还是要穿着制服在阳光之下履行职责的人，他不应该继续待在这里。  
应该在被摘下眼罩的那一瞬就离开的。  
他相信奥斯瓦尔德不会为难他。  
可他错过了机会。  
“吉姆。”  
站在花洒下的青年忽然叫了一声他的名字。  
戈登在回神之前猛地抖了一下。他扭头朝青年看去，他身上还带着明显的湿痕，一手握着皮带的搭扣已经解开，手指正捏着裤链。  
胯间的隆起让戈登用力吞咽了一下。  
被贞操锁套着的阴茎忽然剧烈疼痛起来。他反应迟缓地低下头——它硬了，正试着抬起头，却被贞操锁套着，金属圈紧紧环在柱身上，勒得生痛。他喘息着扶住身边的墙壁，努力深呼吸，不断刻意地去想其他的事，想他糟心的工作，想他不愉快的上一段，想杀害韦恩夫妇的凶手……  
每多想一件事，他的胃里就越是难受一分，胸膛好似被人垒上沉重的石块，压得他几乎要喘不过气。性欲的确成功地被压抑了，可现在却比刚刚更加糟糕——  
他确信，自己必须得到某个人的救助。  
“到这里来，吉姆。”奥斯瓦尔德的声音再次响起。  
戈登抬头朝他看去。  
青年看着他，笑得很温和：“给你的奖励。”  
被他看出来了。  
戈登哽了一下。  
阴霾的天空，冰冷的河水，脏乱的暗巷，禁药，尸体，无休止的混乱……碎片在脑中纷飞，戈登的呼吸原来越沉重急促。  
而他就是在这种操蛋的城市里干着操蛋警察工作的操蛋小人物，在憋屈的工作之后，婊子似的沉迷那点口腹之欲。  
男人在看青年。  
青年也在看他，从表情到动作都坦然自若，仿佛他们从很久之前就是如此了，仿佛他们从一开始就是如此了，没有间歇，没有间隙，一切自然得仿佛本就应该如此。  
戈登低头喘了一下，迈着些微踉跄的步伐走过去，跪在了青年跟前，用嘴为他拉开了裤链。


	4. 4

奥斯瓦尔德的下身很干净，打着卷的棕色耻毛被他修剪得很整齐，阴茎看起来也很干净。是那种会认真挑选伴侣的干净，也是那种会认真为伴侣考虑的干净。  
他毕竟是个一直很讲究体面的人，即便在他还只是个撑伞小弟时，他也会认认真真地梳好头、打好领带、抚平廉价西装上恼人的褶皱之后才开门外出——尽管他离开家之后更多的是要面对嘲笑、欺凌、拳头和把他这身衣服弄脏的血。  
他总会尽量地保持干净整洁，总会尽量地让自己看起来高贵些。  
因为他那么坚信他就是哥谭的王。  
奥斯瓦尔德是哥谭的王。  
戈登已经不怀疑这个事实了——当他不得不走进奥斯瓦尔德的豪宅寻求他的“帮助”时，他就彻底相信了。  
但他现在不需要哥谭之王。  
他只需要自己的王。  
男人抬头去看青年，无声地等待新的命令。  
对他这番听话的表现，奥斯瓦尔德显得很是满意。白皙的指尖轻抚着他布满隐忍汗水的脸，青年心情大好地勾起唇角，低声说道：“照你喜欢的方式来吧，用手也可以，但我要射在你嘴里的。这是给你的奖励。”  
青年的话让戈登狠狠吞咽了一下，后穴中过分滑腻的触感让他不安地摇晃了两下，尽管他很清楚有肛塞堵着，不会有任何东西从穴中漏出去，但他还是谨慎地夹紧了臀瓣。  
他没有立刻去碰奥斯瓦尔德的阴茎，而是微微扬起下巴，用鼻尖顶开衬衫下摆去吻他的小腹。  
青年身上有很淡的香水味，同喷在卡片上的是同一种。木质香调让戈登微妙地沉溺了，闭上眼，他轻轻亲吻奥斯瓦尔德的小腹，伸出舌头舔湿他下腹的毛丛，最后才张嘴含住他的龟头吮吸。  
他并没有伸手抚摸奥斯瓦尔德，更没有触碰过他的阴茎。颜色干净的性器已经完全硬了，高高翘起，微微弹动着，有着与主人身材并不相符的惊人尺寸。戈登想彻底含住它，却也不太容易，它偶尔会从他的双唇之间滑出，拍打着脸颊甚至眼皮，于是他用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭柱体，弓起背歪着头舔舐下面的囊袋，亲吻他的龟头，用舌尖舔去前端的前液，再耐心地用湿润的嘴唇包裹住的龟头，把它一点点含进嘴里，直到前端顶进了他的喉咙。  
把阴茎整根吞下去时，咽喉会有很难无视掉的不适，可这种时候却是戈登最喜爱、最放松的时刻之一。明明是最柔软脆弱的部位被不适感威胁着，可这种实实在在的被填满的感觉却让他觉得很安全。  
他艰难地用舌头舔着柱体，吮吸，双颊因此而微微凹陷。一抹红色从他的鼻梁开始向颧骨蔓延，染红了他的眼睛，云翳般又向着耳垂延伸而去。原本老老实实背在身后的双手渐渐放松下来，搁在赤裸的大腿上，想抚摸青年，又觉得不该如此，一时犹豫，最终只能勉强地在他面前遮住自己明明戴着贞操锁却还是硬了的阴茎。  
奥斯瓦尔德注意到了。他拿起靠在墙边的手杖点了点戈登的手背，示意他把手移开。  
戈登乖乖照做了。  
青年将手杖伸到他已经被贞操锁勒红的阴茎下，微微用力将它托起，歪着头眯起眼打量，似乎在评估因为它的不听话，他要给sub今晚的表现扣几分。  
“从昨晚戴上它开始，到现在，硬过几次？”他说着，用手杖漫不经心地轻轻敲了敲贞操锁前端。金属的拘束具发出脆响，即便是如此轻微的震动也足以让戈登在快感与疼痛中涌出眼泪。他慢慢吐出青年的阴茎，红着脸诚实地答道：“五次。”  
除去晨勃和现在，那还硬了三次。  
“是想到我才硬的吗？我想听实话。”  
这个问题让戈登的表情顿时窘迫极了。  
是，是想到他的dom才变成这样的。中午在警局时，他甚至躲去厕所就为了想办法能让阴茎暂时脱出贞操锁，那时他的阴茎被拘束具勒得疼到不行，因为他没办法阻止自己的脑子去想象今晚可能发生的一切。  
尽管没出声，但奥斯瓦尔德还是从他的表情中看出了某些事。  
他脸上的笑容更盛了，甚至不经意地流露出一丝不属于哥谭之王而是只属于奥斯瓦尔德的开心。  
好在戈登并没注意到这些。  
“我喜欢被你的舌头舔到龟头，喜欢被你吮吸阴茎，”他捏着戈登的下巴让他张开嘴，男人主动伸出舌头舔着龟头前端的凹陷，而视线一直没从他脸上移开过，“我喜欢你为我做的这些。”他说着将手绕到戈登脑后，接着将阴茎慢慢推进他口中，感受着湿热的舌头在阴茎上来回舔弄。  
“但是这里，”他拿手杖又敲了敲戈登套在拘束具里的阴茎，“以后只有我可以碰。做得到吗？”  
突如其来的独占宣言让戈登猛地抖了一下，阴茎顿时更痛了。他点头，饥渴难耐地晃了晃腰，在这样的煎熬中反复吞吐着青年的阴茎，直到被他揪着头发射进了嘴里。  
戈登含着精液，尽管他想吃掉，但没有奥斯瓦尔德的准许，他不敢就这样直接吞下去。  
“不吃下去吗？”青年笑着捏住他的下巴，手指抵着他柔软的下颚，顺着脖子一路滑向他的锁骨之间，“你喜欢的话，就吃掉吧，没关系，我不介意。”  
得到了首肯，戈登这才吞下了口中的精液。  
他真可爱。  
青年想道。  
如果这么可爱的他是被他一手调教出来的就更好了。  
不得不说这是个天大的遗憾。  
但至少戈登最后走进了他当老板的这家俱乐部。  
这就是命运，不是吗？  
对到目前为止的种种命运，奥斯瓦尔德都很满意。  
“去漱口，然后摘下贞操锁去床上趴好等着我。钥匙在枕头下面。”他拍拍戈登的脸。  
戈登起身，依照命令漱了口，离开浴室时为奥斯瓦尔德带上了门。  
被弄脏的地毯似乎已经被人换过了，而床上不知什么时候多了一套西装。  
应该是他们在浴室里时侍者送来的。  
戈登微微愣了一下。  
但他并不是因为诧异侍者是怎么会平白无故送了一套干净衣服进来——这显而易见地是奥斯瓦尔德提前吩咐过，大概是什么时候要把什么衣服送到房间里。  
除非奥斯瓦尔德提前知道他的衣服会被弄脏才会有此吩咐。  
这才是戈登诧异的原因。  
奥斯瓦尔德是怎么知道他的衣服会脏呢？除非——  
他早就知道戴着贞操锁的dom会为他准备什么了。  
他就算到今晚将要发生的这些。  
警探忽然打了个颤，身体在瞬间就被铺天盖地而来的羞耻吞没。  
可古怪的是，他并不觉得可怕——并非是他与疯子们打多了交道而被磨钝了神经，相反地，自从他转化之后，情绪就变得更加敏锐了——他觉得很兴奋，是一种很平静的兴奋，因为他知道自己正被某个人完完全全地掌控着，他知道至少在这里，他可以放心地将自己交给奥斯瓦尔德。  
而他也很奇妙地居然很信任奥斯瓦尔德。  
或许是因为他救过奥斯瓦尔德。  
或许是因为奥斯瓦尔德的那句“我的朋友”真的很能蛊惑人。  
戈登一脚踩上干净而柔软的地毯，爬上床，尽量避免碰到那套衣服，按照奥斯瓦尔德的要求从枕头下拿出钥匙开了锁取下拘束具将它放到枕头边，双手放在身前，曲起手臂努力地将肩膀贴近床单，双膝跪在床上，尽力抬高屁股。  
如此一来，他的dom洗完澡出来时，就能一边换衣服一边检查他的后穴。  
他的dom今晚会操他吗？  
还是只会用别的道具调教后穴呢？  
甚至只是放置呢？  
戈登趴在床上，屁股里因为他那些漫无边际的想象而变得更湿了。淫液泉水般地潺潺涌出穴口，顺着会阴流到大腿上，他低着头，甚至还能看到有淫液就这样直接滴在了床单上。阴茎也疼得厉害，但他非常克制地没有伸手去碰他——因为奥斯瓦尔德说过，那是只有他才能碰的地方。  
戈登喘了一下。  
是时，浴室那边响起了开门的声音。  
伏在床上的Omega顿时下意识绷紧了身子，后穴里更是失禁一般又涌出大量淫液，就这样淅淅沥沥地滴到床单上，湿了一大片。


End file.
